When I Dream At Night
by NightDreamer92
Summary: If you could change who you are in your dreams, would you? Suki made sure that Zero didn't find out that the girl in his dreams he was falling for, was really her. Will he ever accept Suki for who she is? ZeroxOC One-shot


**A/N: This is a other transfer from Quizilla, originally it was meant to be in two parts, but never had time to actually write in the next one. To be honest, this ending is much happier than the original one. ._. Its hard to find readers who enjoy a sad ending every now and then. Though if I do get a good amount of reviews on people who actually want the full version of this one-shot, then I wouldn't mind writing it out. n n Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**I. Beautiful Stranger**

A soft melody was heard, as darkness loomed everywhere. A young boy, no older than eighteen, was seen walking in this darkness. He seemed lost, as if he was in a trance, but he wasn't. A beautiful soft voice was heard, singing along with the gentle melody. The boy's violet eyes scanned the entire dark area he was in, but could not find the source of the melodic voice. He soon broke out into a run, feeling he was getting closer to the person responsible for the angelic singing.

Suddenly, the pitch black room he was in twisted and turned. The boy looked around, as the whole place was twisted in a weird angle. Out of nowhere, the boy felt the ground beneath him vanish, making him fall into a hole. He embraced himself for the impact and closed his eyes, but he never felt the ground.

He opened his eyes to see that he was standing on a grassy field; the moon was shining brightly, as the stars illuminated the sky, small fireflies surrounded him, making strange figures with their light. Unknown, beautiful flowers were randomly scattered throughout the grass, with small droplets of dew hanging from their petals. The boy was staring at the place in front of him with awe in his violet orbs. This place was unbelievably beautiful, almost like a dream.

Suddenly, the angelic voice came back, only much closer than before. The young boy ran across the field and went through some bushes. Finally, he stopped inside of a willow tree trying to regain his breath. He walked toward the other end of the hanging branches and heard water. He lifted his hand and gently pulled apart the drooping branches, but what he saw made his breath get caught in his throat.

Right in front of his very eyes, stood a girl…no not a girl, an angel. Her creamy skin glistened, as drops of water slid down her body. Her slender figure was exposed, letting the boy see her flawless curves. Her long, dark purple hair reached her waist, as it clung to her wet, exposed skin. Her golden eyes sparkled like gold, as the moon shone at her picturesque face. Her mouth opened and out of it came the source of the beautiful singing. Her voice couldn't be described, but it would make any living bird envy her. All in all, this girl was the definition of beauty itself.

The young boy couldn't control his action or thoughts, as he walked toward the girl. For some reason, the boy felt alive, like something inside of him was taking control of everything within him. He didn't feel alone anymore, like he had finally found a home. He reached the girl and watched all of her movements intently, like he was afraid of missing something important. He felt strange around the girl; he felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. Like nothing he ever felt before, it felt like thousands of butterflies were rushing in every direction in his stomach.

The girl turned her head and came face to face with amazing violet eyes. The girl stared in reverence at the boy, looking at his soft silver hair and cream colored skin. Then her golden eyes stopped at the boy's neck, where a strange black tattoo resided. Her small hand reached for the tattoo, only to be stopped by a large smooth hand. She looked up at the boy's eyes and saw a fire sparking with an unknown emotion. Both teens locked each other's gaze, as the girl brought up her other hand and caressed the boy's cheek. The boy kept a firm, but gentle grip on the girl's hand. There was an undiscovered emotion between the two, but what the boy didn't understand was...who was this girl?

**II. Re-acquaintance**

"Zero!"

The sudden voice made the boy open his eyes and out of the memory he was in. He turned his head to see his small friend Yuki, with a hint of irritation in her eyes. She was standing next to his desk, with her hands resting on her hips.

He stared at her for a moment before asking an annoyed and blunt, "What?"

"What?" She mimicked annoyed, "We have to leave already Zero! The bell already rang! The night class is coming out in a few minutes! Come on!"

Yuki stretched her arm and got a hold of Zero's sleeve, pulling him out of the chair. The boy only got up and walked, as the small girl dragged him out of the classroom. As they reached the hall, Zero took his arm back and made Yuki stop a few feet away from him.

"I can walk on my own."

"Well come on then," she sighed exasperated, "The night class is already out and the day class girls are already fawning over them."

The two teens walked outside and began to hold back the girls from going over to the night class students; yelling at them to get back to their dorms and what not. Suddenly, Yuki spotted Kaname Kuran, the most respected vampire in the night class. She stared at him in admiration and blushed when he looked her way smiling. Zero looked at him with slight anger, like he did with any vampire he spotted. Then his violet orbs landed on the girl that slightly clung to Kaname's arm, shyly looking at him with her piercing red eyes.

His eyes narrowed in resentment when he saw her looking at him, making her turn away. Kaname saw her action and looked over at Zero and Yuki. He coolly walked over to them with the girl looking at him in shock. When Kaname reached the disciplinary committee, the girl shyly hid behind his arm she was clinging to.

"Hello Yuki. Kiryuu," Kaname greeted them kindly, "How are you?"

"Huh? Oh we're fine!" Yuki smiled as a small blush came to her cheeks, "You know just doing our jobs."

"I see, that's good to know," he replied while sending Yuki a warm smile, "I just wanted to introduce a friend of mine."

Kaname moved his right arm slightly, making the short black haired girl step forward. Then he took his arm away from her gently, leaving the girl to feel completely exposed. The timid girl looked like a deer caught in head lights, as the disciplinary committee stared at her. She looked at Yuki as she smiled at her, making her feel not as intimidated. But when her gaze landed on Zero's glare, she went back to her nervous and timid state, if not more. She quickly laced her fingers together, bringing them just under her chest and began to fiddle nervously with her thumbs. While she bowed her head slightly and began to shift uncomfortably.

Seeing as she wouldn't talk, Kaname put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. While he began to introduce his diffident friend.

"I do apologize for her behavior," he smiled apologetically; "she's a bit shy around others. But this is my dear friend Suki Mugen. I do believe that the head master talked to both of you about receiving a new student in the night class?"

"Oh yeah he did! But we were a bit busy and we never really got the chance to meet her." Yuki explained, then turned to Suki and stretched out her hand. "Hi, my name's Yuki."

Suki hesitated, but shook Yuki's hand and answered in her soft tone. "Nice to meet you Yuki."

Yuki then nodded her head in Zero's direction. "Oh and this is Zero."

Everything was silent for a moment, as the shy girl looked at the floor, avoiding the glare directed at her. Zero's glare didn't falter, not even for a second, but then he felt someone nudge him. He looked down at Yuki who was giving him a look that said 'say-hi-you-idiot.' Zero looked at Yuki for a moment, and then suddenly turned away from the group. Suki looked up and saw that Zero was walking away, knowing that it was because of her. Yuki then yelled at Zero, making him stop, but not turn around to face them.

"Zero! Don't be so rude and tell Suki hi! She is new you know! I know that you don't like vamp-"

"We've met." He answered, cutting her off in a cold tone.

With those two words said, Zero vanished from their sight as he headed to his dorm. An awkward silence was left where Zero used to be, as Yuki and Kaname looked at Suki in question. Suki knew very well what Zero was talking about. After all, the day that they met she fell in love with the silver haired boy. She didn't know why though, there was just something about him that made her lifeless heart actually beat. But then again, seeing him made her heart drop as well, knowing that the man she loved hated vampires.

**III. Truth**

_Suki was walking down the streets of the small city, a small smile on her face, when suddenly she heard a noise come from the alley she was in front of. She stopped abruptly and frighteningly peeked inside, but saw nothing. Suki curiously walked a few feet in the dark alley, when something grabbed her from behind. She let out a shrill scream, as she saw a level E vampire getting ready to drink her blood. She was shaking with fear and closed her eyes, but then felt like she was released._

_A gasp escaped her lips, as she saw the level E on the floor and a silver-haired boy in front of her. Suki couldn't see his face, for his back was facing her, but she did see a gun in his hand. The level E didn't give up; instead he stood, but then stopped once he saw Suki's eyes. Fear overwhelmed his face, as he pointed at her._

"_I've heard of you! You're that demon vampire! Stay away from me!"_

_The man desperately tried to run away, but got shot in the head by the boy's gun, making him scream in pain and turn to dust. Suki stood shocked at what he had said, but how did he find out the nickname the higher vampire's had given her? Once she regained half of her composure, she walked in front of the boy and looked up at him. But a deep red blush crept up to her face once she saw him; her dead heart feeling like it was actually beating rapidly. Suki felt butterflies in her stomach for some reason, so she looked down._

"_I want to thank you. You saved my life from that level E. I-"_

"_You're a vampire."_

_Suki shivered at the tone he had used and how he had said the word vampire like it was venom in his mouth. She didn't look up, but nodded her head slightly. Suddenly Suki felt something cold on the side of her head, making her head snap up. She saw the gun he had used on the level E right next to her temple. Suki's eyes widened and got watery, for some reason she felt hurt and wanted to cry. The boy stared into her watery eyes for a long time; eventually he put the gun back down. She was shocked beyond belief. She thought he was actually going to kill her._

_Then she heard his footsteps on the pavement and saw that he was leaving. Suki felt sadness overcome her and tried to reach for him, but only got a cold reply._

"_Don't touch me you leech."_

Yes, Suki remembered that day clearly, even the cold voice he used on her. Just thinking about it made fresh tears gush out of her eyes; he didn't accept her just like everyone else. She got lucky in her encounter with the disciplinary committee; Kaname saw her sadness and dismissed it. She now just watched the day class students outside chatting with their friends, while she looked at them from her window. Oh how she longed to be like them, to be normal and be free of this cursed life. Her fellow vampires didn't respect her because she was a pureblood like Kaname, but they respected her out of fear.

She was born a pureblood, but half of her soul got taken over by the spirit of the vilest pureblood there was. After that, vampire's all over heard of the demon inside of her and respected her so she wouldn't eradicate them. Suki was just a little girl when this happened; making her into the shy little turtle she is today. But Suki was born with a gift before the demon took over her, it wasn't the most powerful of all, but useful.

Suki was able to enter people's dreams and alter them, meaning she could make them think things they never thought of. She had the power to even make people have the most horrific nightmares, but of course she never used that on anyone. Although, she had used her powers quite often, more than she ever did before coming to Cross Academy. It seemed that only in other people's dreams she was normal, seeing as she changed her appearance quite often when in the dream realm.

Suki's eyes became moist, as she set them on the very person she began to think of. She just didn't understand how one person could make her so happy, yet so desolate. It didn't make any sense. Then again, Kaname had given an answer to her questions, one that she would never forget. Suki gave the silver-haired boy one more glance, before closing her satin purple curtains, covering the blinding sun.

"Suki," the soothing voice of Kaname rang out, though you could detect the sadness in it, "Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

She didn't turn as she heard the door close with a soft thump and heard her friend's quiet footsteps stop a foot behind her. She clutched the ends of her skirt as the tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Because he won't accept it. He hates me Kaname...I can never tell him," a sob broke through her throat as she hung her head, letting the crystal droplets fall off her nose. "I can never tell him that I fell in love with him..."

Suki felt as Kaname embraced her and she didn't hesitate as she tightly wrapped her arms around him and dug her face in his chest. She felt the tears come pouring out even more and tightened her hold on him. A few sobs tore up her throat, but she silenced them and tried to calm down as Kaname ran a hand through her hair.

"But Suki...can't you see that he fell in love with you as well? He just doesn't know it."

"Don't play cruel games Kaname," she whimpered. "If he did, he probably didn't fall in love with me. But with the person I pretend to be in his dreams," she sighed and looked toward the window, seeing the ray of light that managed to seep through the curtain. "In his dreams...he doesn't see me, but a beautiful girl that can easily be described as every man's fantasy. Everything I'm not in reality."

She felt his hand go under her chin and lift it up, so that she was staring into his eyes.

"Something that you are in reality. Suki, do or don't you actually be yourself in his dreams? I know that you do. He didn't fall in love with you for the beauty, but for who you are."

Kaname smiled as he heard her soft laughter. It was a while since he had heard it. He saw her eyes and knew that the real Suki was here, but what worried him was for how long.

"That was the corniest thing I had ever heard you say Kaname," she giggled.

"That may be, but you know that it's true."

Suki sighed, but kept a small smile on her face as she walked toward the window again. Her hand gently moved the curtain a fraction as she stared at him again. She couldn't help, but to hope that her friend was right. But that's all it took for her to smile.

Hope.


End file.
